


Lessons of Love Making

by Sweetsensation



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Married Sex, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsensation/pseuds/Sweetsensation
Summary: Sadayo has a treat for her husband when he gets home from work. She lets it show that a teacher can teach some things not in a classroom.





	Lessons of Love Making

Akira opened the door to his apartment, the place was quiet. Normally, he was greeted by his wife, who would be grading papers at the kitchen table. The lights were on though which meant she must be home. He put up his coat and made his way to the bedroom. As he opened the door, the room came to view making his heart race. 

There was his wife in a smaller female Shujin uniform. The top completely revealing her stomach, the skirt was pretty high showing her thighs. The overalls went around her covered breast showing them off. “Welcome home Aki-kun,” she said walking towards him. They had been married for a few months, but still surprises like made him think about how he felt when they first started dating. Akira felt her lips against his, it was deep and passionate. 

“It’s good to be home dear,” he said wrapping his arms around her slim waist. 

Akira could feel his cock already starting to get hard, as they embraced. “You have gotten bold sensei” he whispered in her ear. “I’ve learned from the best, my dear husband.” She said pressing herself closer to her husband. 

The two locked lips, as Sadayo guided him to their bed. Carefully she pushed him to a seating position in front of their bed. She swung on top of them. Akira could feel the wetness dripping on his pants. Sadayo knew he could notice it. “Now it’s time for your lesson, question one. Do you remember what you told me when we started dating and I brought up our situation about student and teacher? What did you tell me?” She was in full control of her husband who was melting in her hand. She started to take off his shirt as he thought.

“That’s the best part” he smirked.

“You’re right Aki-Kun, that’s the best part.” She put her hands on his chest. “So troublesome you were..still are at times. But you’re mine so I still love you, Mr.Phantom theif”.

Akira received her lips graciously, though his mind kept going to everything else. “Now class is in session, you ready for your reward of good grades. I think you have noticed it by now.” She got close to his ear. Her heart raced she had planned this for a while it paid off so far. She could tell by his expression he was mesmerized by her. She often thought her older body was a let down to men, one of the reasons she was never requested as a maid. But her husband as long as they had been together admired her body and soul, which she enjoyed. 

Akira could feel his past teacher and love of his life, get close to him. “You know Aki-kun, this skirt is really breezy especially without panties.” His head felt like it was going to explode. Over the years his girlfriend, now wife had learned to seduce him well. Which she would state made her very proud. “Now my love, what do you want?” He looked deep into her eyes. 

“You and only you Sadayo!” hearing her name sent shivers down her spine. 

Akira began to move his hand under her turtleneck, grabbing her breast. He began to play with her nipples sending her to small moans, he felt her pussy get wetter as he touched the sensitive area breast. Sadayo worked to remove his belt. Finally getting read of the rest of his clothes. Her aching womanhood, now pressed against his semi-erect cock. Akira began removing her too as they kissed.

The kiss felt great, their tongues meet helping each other find pleasure. All that remained on Sadayo was the short skirt, she had confiscated from a student a few days ago. The overalls still attached hung by her side. Akira began to move his hands, holding her back as he kissed down her neck. “Sadayo, I love you so much, thank you for the surprise!” He stopped to say.

Sadayo let out moans as her body began to move on its own against the cock teasing her. “Huh huh... Aki-kun... Akira uhh, you’re welcome. This is for you and you alone. You have been by my side for years now I glad we can share this.” Her breath got more unsteady. Akira could feel her thighs around him shack in anticipation. “Aki-kun, dear I need to you please fill this naughty teacher and wife.”

“I live to please you my dear” and with that Akira lifted her up and guided his cock into her flesh. 

Sadayo let out a deep moan as it entered her, her body was ready for her husbands. She could feel her body tense around it. She leaned foreword kissing him, moaning hums as their bodies began to work together. They rocked back and forth, in and out. She was had been his only partner so she had guided him to know her body well in the process she learned his well. “Aki.. you feel so good inside me,” she said with a heavy breath.

“Your pussy is so tight Sadayo, I can’t help but love you all of you, no one else but you”

Akira got very sentimental during their lovemaking, Sadayo loved it the people in her past just saw her body even if they liked it or not. But Akira had nothing be respect for her, normally focused on her pleasure not his own. “Sadayo I’m glad you like it, should we starting going faster?” 

“Yess! Please, I need more of you.” 

With that, Akira began speeding up the pace giving his all to his lover and wife. Sadayo could feel every inch of her husband as it filled her womanhood more and more. Her hands made their way down, she started rubbing her clit, as his cock hit her sensitive spot. “Akira, please keep going, I feel so good. You make me feel so good.” 

“You make me feel good as well Sadayo, our souls are one, and my heart is yours so let’s keep going.” He ran his hands through her messy hair passionately kissing her. 

Their bodies moving to each other their hearts feeling as if they were one. Sadayo saying his name over and over as he rammed into her. Electricity ran through their bodies, the heat of their bodies colliding in a wet messy on each other. 

“Sadayo, I can’t go on much longer.” Akira panted.

Sadayo could feel her walls tighten around him, she was ready herself, she could feel him twitching inside her. She wanted him to give her everything. “Akira I am too, Please let’s try tonight, please give me your seed” she kissed him. One of the reasons for the surprise is because they recently decided to try and have kids. Sadayo knew her body wouldn’t be able to for much longer, and wanted to make sure they tried. 

“Of course, this is our gift to each other. Take all of me, I love you!” He said as the hot fluid left his body into hers.

Akira could feel his wife’s body twitch and spasm as he filled her. “Aki-Kun, this feels so good. My body is filling up, it’s warming me. I LOVE YOU” she grabbed his face and kissed him. The two began to relax as their bodies finished orgasming. 

The two began to clean up, and get ready for the rest of the night as it had gotten late. Akira called in takeout from Big Bang Burger. They sat in the living room enjoying dinner. Soon the both of them fell asleep on the couch exhausted. 

A few weeks went by, and Akira had gotten a call at the Café from Sadayo that she had something important to tell him. He rushed home and was met with a kiss and a positive pregnancy test. They held each other close in excitement. Which would carry over to nine months later, when their son came into the world.


End file.
